


Old Chapters, New Pages

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds a new page in his storybook, that Emma has to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Chapters, New Pages

Emma was feeling content, she felt happy. She had a hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her and her pirate for company. They had been having a coffee morning together, and he only wanted one because he overheard Emma and Ruby talking about the one that they had had a few days ago. She had told him that it was a girl’s thing, but he said,

“Any excuse to spend time with you Swan, and I will grab it.”

He was so sweet, so she couldn’t deny him his own coffee morning.

She sat happily talking to Killian for about half an hour before her phone buzzed harshly against the table, the noise slightly startled her. It was Henry. ~Mom, come right away, found something important I need to show you! ~

“That’s odd” she said, her eyebrows pinged together.

“What is it Love?”

She looked up to the pirate, “Henry says that he needs me right away, I hope he’s ok”

“Then go love, your boys needs you.” 

After hurried goodbyes Emma leaves her pirate in their booth drinking the rest of her hot chocolate, which surprisingly he likes, as long as he can put a shot of rum in it.

She texts Henry back~ On my way Kid x ~

Riding home in the bug Emma thinks about what Henry could have to show her that was so urgent, but if it was important to him it was important to her. *Buzz*- it was her phone. Somehow she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was something a bit more crucial than an old essay or painting.

Her phone buzzed again when she parked outside the loft. Killian was the first message, ~Hope the lads ok Swan, Thank you for a lovely ‘Coffee Date’, I believe that’s what you called it ~  
Smiling she replied with, ~Thank you Killian, I had a great time too, but it’s called a coffee morning, on a date the coffee normally comes afterwards~  
The second message was from Henry, ~Mom hurry up, this is exciting! ~ ‘Phew’ Emma though to herself, she was so glad that he was ok.

After running up the stairs and coming through the door she called out,

“Hey Kid…” Emma would have finished but the excitable teen rushed into the room, and set himself and his storybook out in the kitchen.

“Come here” he waved his hand at her to come over to the table.

After struggling to get out of her other boot, she joined her son at the table. She was really intrigued to see what her son had found.

Oh,   
“Kid you know I’ve already seen me and Killian as Leia and Charles”

“Yeah Yeah I know but look” as he turned the page it had a picture of Killian talking to her dad in the past. She really did love that brown colour on him; it was a nice change from black leather. 

He held the book up to her face,  
“Read!” he practically demanded at her. 

So she read, she read about the talk Killian and Charming had had. She read about how he dad had accepted him as a good person who just wanted to be a good man for Emma.   
‘They’d be crazy not to’ she giggled, she needed to show that to David later.

However the giggles soon stopped and a tear escaped her eye in a happy gasp; ‘I’d go to the end of the world for her, or time!’

“Killian you sweet idiot” Emma said, 

“Thank you Henry!” hugging the kid as she spoke.

“That’s ok Mom, thought you need to see it, you and Killian seem so happy together and I knew this would make you happy”   
She kissed the top of his head and headed back for the door.

“Where are you going?” Henry called after her,

“I have a prince Charles to find” Emma replied, with air quotations when she said Killian’s fake moniker,

“Bye Kid”

“Salright Mom” and with that she shut and locked the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Killian, meet me at the docks in 5, E xx ~

And just as she asked there he was leaning nervously against a bar along the docks,

“Swan!” he startled, not realising that she had stood next to him,

“Before you say anymore Killian, let me just tell you it isn’t bad. I mean why I want to talk to you, you haven’t done anything it’s just I really wanted to talk to you quickly.”

“Ok?” The anxiety in his voice had vanished and what was left was curiosity.

Grabbing his hand and linking his fingers in her own they began to walk,

“Henry showed me a page in his story book that I’d never seen before” she paused and looked up at him,   
“It was of you.” His gazed met hers,  
“go on” he said, slightly asking,  
“and my dad, you and my dad in the past, talking” another pause,  
“about me, Killian what you said was so sweet and genuine to him” she wrapped her arms around him,

“Thank you” she whispered in his ear,   
“For the things you said.”

“Well they are all true, I would travel to the ends of any world for you or any time” she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, wavering there slightly,

“I would do the same for you Killian”, she drew back slightly and locked her eyes on his sparkling blue ones,  
“I love you”

He shot sunrays back at her with his gorgeous smile she could melt into,  
“I love you too Swan” and their lips interlocked once more as the sun set behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wanted to write something for fluffy as there has been a lot of angst Xxx


End file.
